


Endless Theories

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [53]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Vin x twin!Reader, clint x nat, peter x reader
Series: The Hawk Twins [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314683
Kudos: 6





	Endless Theories

Nat and Clint had spent the entire afternoon together, and brought back dinner for the team that night to tell everyone about the pregnancy. Clint was feeling better about the situation, and was growing to be nearly excited. Sitting next to Nat, he couldn’t stop stealing glances at her.

She noticed and sent him a shy smile, kissing his cheek. “Soon.” She whispered to him.

Clint held her hand for a moment, just focusing on that. He glanced at you and Parker and noticed how much calmer you were with him around. It was reassuring that Parker was handling it okay. Better than he had at first, that’s for sure. Wade wandered in, having never left, ruffling Parker’s hair. “Good to see your stomach isn’t holding those videos against you.”

“Fuck off.” You glared at Wade. “You scarred him!” Wade snickered at that and Parker had to hold you back from going after him.

“He had to see one way or another.” He shrugged.

“What did Wade do this time?” Clint sighed.

“Forced him to watch birthing videos.” You scoffed. “Tied him to a chair and everything.”

Nat glared at Wade. “What’s wrong with you?!”

Wade gasped, but then shrugged. “The theories are endless.”

“Why are you still here?” Clint asked. “Don’t you have anyone else to annoy?”

“No, not today.” He shrugged again.

Clint rolled his eyes. “We have an announcement to make.” He turned to his teammates.

Everyone turned their way, wondering what else could be up. “Everything okay?” Steve asked, worried. With all the stress, there was no telling what they had to say.

“There’s not just going to be one Barton in eight months.” Clint grinned.

“Wait, what?” Parker panicked, looking at you.

You patted his cheek. “Awe, babe.” You chuckled. “Nat’s pregnant. She’s due at the same time.”

“We need birth control in this Tower.” Bruce said, making everyone surprisingly laugh. “This will be a very interesting 9 months.” He muttered.

“That’s the truth.” Steve nodded, earning a nudge from Bucky. “So, wait. You two got pregnant around the same time?” He asked when that hit him.

You and Nat blushed at that question.

“Disney is magical.” Wade shrugged, holding up his hands when everyone looked at him. “I follow the babyhawks on Insta.” He defended himself. “Sorry, Daddyhawk, I don’t follow you.” He told Clint.

“Good. You’re blocked.” Clint eyed him.

“How are we going to have two newborns at the Tower?” Steve asked, voice still filled with concern.

“Well, for one, they’ll each need a nursery.” Nat pointed out. “I planned on reading some books and taking classes because I’ve never really been around babies.”

Steve looked the most bewildered next to Bruce. “We’re crime fighters!”

“I’m not anymore.” Parker shrugged.

“I’ll probably retire.” Clint shrugged at the same time.

Steve looked between the men, his mouth opening and closing. “Cat got your tongue, Cap?” Wade asked. “I’m sure there’s some lady out there brave enough to carry your super spawn if you looked.”

“I’m sure there is, but I gave up on that life along time ago.” Steve shook his head. “I don’t know what’s going to come of this team.” He stood.

Bucky shrugged when everyone looked at him.

“You know, out of all the scenarios that went through my head, that was not one of them.” You mused. “I figured he’d be happy for them, but still do the whole disappointed thing with us.”

“He’s really traditional.” Bucky nodded. “I feel the same way to a point but I wasn’t doing traditional things back then either.” He winked.

You laughed at that. “But, they’re married.” You shrugged. “And I don’t think running around in spandex and a shield is traditional, either.”

Bucky shrugged.

“Maybe he needs a nap.” Wade nodded. “Naps are awesome. Vinny, mind if I catch some.zzzs in your room?”

Vin shrugged. “Go for it, man.”

The others were quiet as they watched him go. “So, is the Avengers ending?” Steve asked.

“Did you expect every member of the team to give up having a life outside of it?” You asked.

“That’s part of the job description, yeah.” Steve nodded. “Parker was never really officially apart of it with how young he is, but Clint?”

“Had a family the second he took my brother and I in, and still did his job.” You pointed out. “He still risked his life for your boyband, and frankly, you should appreciate that.” You went on. “Not everyone is like you. You and Bucky don’t age. Your muscles are always top notch. and you heal faster. Did you expect him to be 70 and leaping buildings with you? I can promise you, you walk out that door, and you’d find another group of people who want to have secret handshakes, rush off to danger, learn to beat the shit out of people, and be part of your club.”

Clint smiled as you defended him, Nat doing the same. Steve, however, looked taken aback by your attitude towards him and just held his hands up before walking off.

“Damn, doll. No ones talked to him like that since his ma probably.” Bucky chuckled.

“She told me off, too.” Clint admitted sheepishly. “Stood on the bed and stared me down.”

Vin arched a brow your way. “And I thought you were getting soft.” He teased.

You blushed as Wade clapped your way. “I thought you were going to take a nap.” You raised an eyebrow at him.

“I was, but I couldn’t miss this.” He said giddily. “I heard the Vet talking and I just knew you’d snap back.” He sounded so proud of you.

“Okay, you can go now.” Clint shoo’d him. “Go take your nap.”

“Fine!” Wade said dramatically before finally leaving.

You watched him go before focusing on your food. “I need to make my first appointment soon.” You whined, hating doctors.

“We can go together.” Nat offered. “If you want.”

You nodded. “That could be fun.” You agreed, knowing having Nat there would make you less nervous.

“We can go to lunch.” Parker smiled at you, then Nat.

“Let’s just hope we see one fetus on that scan.” Clint muttered, making you pale, as you hadn’t thought of that.

Nat smacked his arm. “I told you not to think about it.” She sighed. “Ignore your father. He’s paranoid.”

“Hmmm, there’s a possibility for you Clint, but a small one for Parker’s side.” Bruce nodded. “Although, I do see things about identical twins having identical twins more and more often. Good thing you’re not identical.”

You groaned and laid your forehead against the table. “I didn’t even want to think about that.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Clint shrugged.

“I’d really faint then.” Parker nodded, lightening the mood a bit. “Already warned her I might after what Wade made me watch.” He shuddered.

“I’m sure Clint won’t be much better at that.” Nat nodded, making him look offended. “It’s the truth.”

“I fight people!” Clint defended.

“Way different.” Parker nodded.

You and Nat laughed at how they sounded. “You don’t have to go through with it!” Nat scoffed. “We feel it, and you don’t even have to see it! You can stay up near our heads.”

Parker looked terrified, but figured Nat was more intense than you were. “Thank God we have months to prepare ourselves.” Clint mused.

“I’m gonna go make some calls to get us that appointment, Y/N.” She told you as she got up.

“Thanks.” You gave her a grateful smile.

* * *

You were curled up against Parker on the couch, your father in a recliner, and Bruce on the other part of the couch when Nat came in. “So, we got the first appointments available.” She told you. “Tomorrow morning.” Your eyebrows went up. “Yeah, that was my reaction, but apparently, since they’re a newer office, they still have just a few new patients.”

“That’s…exciting.” You shrugged and looked up at Parker.

Clint looked over. “Do you want us with you? Or is that a pregnant lady only deal?” He asked, making you look at him funny. “I’ve never been through this before, so I don’t know how this works.”

Nat chuckled. “She said we’ll get a dating scan, and get a medical history, so you guys should probably come. They’ll want your side, too.”

You groaned. “That means I have to call my mom.” You pouted. “I don’t know my family medical history.” You felt like crying at having to deal with her.

“Want me to do it?” Clint offered.

“You would?” You asked, actually slightly surprised. You would have expected him to make you do it, as he was still upset with you.

“Yeah, I’m sure her yelling at you wouldn’t be a lovely feeling. But I couldn’t care less.” He nodded. “She hates me, and I’ve accepted that.” He added.

“It’s not like she loves us.” Vin shrugged. “We’ve accepted that. Or…I have.” He glanced at you.

You shrugged. “Doubt she’d be proud of having a pregnant daughter.” You sighed. “Good luck getting her to cooperate, though.”

“Should I call?” Nat raised a brow.

Clint looked between you and Nat, then nodded. “She’s less likely to give you shit.”

“And even if she does.” Nat shrugged. “Anyone wanna come with?” She stood.

Vin got up. “I will.” He offered.

Nat smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders before going to one of the open rooms.

* * *

“Thanks for offering to call, dad.” You said after they had left the room.

“I’d rather her yell at me than you.” He nodded. “I’m still not exactly happy about the situation, but there’s no use you getting flipped out on again.” He shrugged. “I see how you and Parker are together, and it’ll be hard, especially with two newborns in the tower…but we’ll all work together.”

“Even if Mr. Captain-stick-up-his-ass throws another fit?”

“Oh and he will.” Clint nodded. “I know he will.” He shrugged. “He was just as upset as I was when I told them about you being pregnant.”

That didn’t surprise you, not with the era that he had been raised in. There was no use in saying sorry again, it wouldn’t do anything. “Is that why Bucky has been weird about it too?” It would make sense.

Clint shrugged. “I dunno, but he’s always been ‘weird’.” He told you. “He just gets really quiet sometimes.”

You nodded, agreeing. “I hope it goes well for Nat.” You turned back and nuzzled into Parker.

He smiled. “Thanks.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I think it will actually help that the two of you will have the kind of support that me or Parker can’t provide.” He pointed out.

“That’s…nice of you to say.” You glanced his way. “It’s a little less scary to have her go through the same thing…”

“Yeah, and with how scared I am, I’m sure it’s multiplied for you.” He admitted.

Parker kissed the top of your head. “She’s cried a lot.”

You squeezed him as he defended you.

“I know, I’m sorry. I cried too but I had no reason to.” Clint came over and sat by you.

“Yeah, you did.” You sighed, looking down. “It was my mistake not yours.”

He wrapped an arm around your back. “I blamed myself, I still do, but no matter what, you are my daughter and I acted like a bad father by sending you to Parker’s.” He admitted. “I acted like your mother.”

You blinked for a few moments before moving from hugging Parker, to hugging him. “I don’t blame you. While I never expected it, and it really hurt, I don’t blame you for acting like that.” You told him. “I felt like I ruined everyone’s lives. As always.”

He squeezed you. “You didn’t. Nat didn’t want kids, and now she’s going to have to go through that because of me. So you can say I ruin lives, too.”

“She wouldn’t have to, Dad.” You sat up. “She’s choosing to keep it because she wants to.” you pointed out.

He nodded. “Yeah, I guess, but I can also see how she felt stuck to keep it.” He looked at you. “Something I’m sure you and Parker had talked about.”

You nodded, but it was Parker who spoke. “I told her it wasn’t my choice, but she pointed out I couldn’t put it all on her. I’m the father.” He breathed. “And hearing that, I didn’t think I’d be a good one if I was thinking about not keeping them.” He sighed. “Then I looked around, and my gut wanted them.”

Clint blinked at him. “Dammit, Parker, stop being so grown up.” He teased, blinking back tears as he shook his head.

“Sorry, Mr. Barton.” He chuckled. He smiled at you when you kissed his hand.

Clint sighed heavily. “No sorries needed kid, you’re gonna be a great dad and son-in-law.” Hearing that, you and Parker both grinned.

“Thank you, sir.” Parker beamed. “That means more than you know.”

“It’s helpful.” Clint nodded. “Knowing that you’re a good kid.” He wiped his face. “Okay, stop before Nat sees me like this.” He joked.

“Sees you like what?” She asked, walking in.

“That was fast.”

She shrugged. “She hung up on me, and won’t pick up.”

You rolled your eyes at that. “Classic.” You sighed. “How do we get that history now?”

Clint winced. “Guess we have to go get it.” He sighed. “I’ll go find Tony. He could sweet talk anyone into anything. It’s creepy, but it works.” He muttered, getting up.

“Please don’t have him flirt with her.” You gagged.

That made everyone laugh. “Sweet talking doesn’t always mean flirting, Y/N.” Nat told you with a smirk. “Just means talking smart enough to get them to do whatever you want.” She shrugged.

“In other words, she knows exactly how to do it like Stark does.” Clint squeaked as she hit his arm. “But looks better doing it?” He added.


End file.
